


Once a Year

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Caprica - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one special day every year, Sam was all Larry's--with no distractions or interruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/gifts).



> I was actually matched with you based on my offer to write Castle, but when I saw your Caprica request I was intrigued. I hope you like it--it's a big pile of schmoop, with a bit of bonus sex. :D

Sam woke up spooned behind his sleeping husband, his arm draped loosely around Larry's waist. He eased back slightly, rubbing his hand up Larry's thigh and hip in a gentle caress as he moved away and sat up. 

He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, but he had and damned if he would take Larry for granted. There was just one day of every year that he refused to work--nothing the Guatrau could say, or threaten, swayed him in the least--Larry's birthday. The man loved him enough to marry him and stand by his side no matter what he did, so Sam could damn well devote one day a year to him.

Today was the day. He'd already reminded the bosses that he would be out of reach--no emergencies, no nothing--and made his plans. There was really no surprising Larry, of course, since they did this every year, but he always tried to come up with something special anyway. 

He glanced over at his sleeping husband, curled up on his side--he always curled more into himself when Sam moved away--and smiled to himself. He leaned over, kissed Larry gently on the cheek, then slid carefully out of bed. This part of the plan was the same every year: Sam's turn to make breakfast. He shrugged into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and headed to the kitchen.

Sam was not a great cook--Larry definitely spoiled him in that regard--but he could make a damn good breakfast when he really wanted to, so it wasn't long before he had a tray piled with delicious-smelling food. He popped outside for a moment to find a flower, then went back in and added it to the tray.

When he opened the bedroom door, Larry was awake, sitting up, and smiling at Sam. "Hey, birthday boy, time for breakfast," Sam greeted him with a warm smile. He laid the tray on the bed next to Larry and carefully joined him on the bed so they could share the tray. 

Larry looked at the tray, then looked up at Sam--the love Larry conveyed with just his eyes could make Sam's heart skip a beat--then leaned to kiss him before turning his attention to the food.

When they'd finished, Sam moved the tray to the bedside table and turned back to find Larry toying with the flower he'd picked. Sam paused at the mischievous glint in Larry's eye, but ignored it--he'd find out soon enough--and turned to him to ask, "So what's next?"

Larry's smile was more of a smirk. "Oh, I think you know what comes next."

"Maybe. But I promised myself when you agreed to marry me that I would never take you for granted. And that includes assuming you want to have sex just because I do."

"Well, you're in luck because that's exactly what I want." He reached out and pushed Sam down onto the mattress, maneuvering them until Larry was straddling his husband. "Hmm. I think you're over-dressed for this."

"You're the boss," Sam replied, shifting to take his shirt off.

Larry swatted his hands away. "I'll take care of it for you." With a quick grin, he scooted down Sam's body and started pushing his t-shirt up. His tongue marked a trail up the center of Sam's chest, following the path of the t-shirt. 

Sam sighed with pleasure, then groaned when Larry got the t-shirt off and dove back in for his boxers. This time he used his teeth, fingers lightly following the path the boxers took down Sam's legs. Sam watched Larry toss the boxers off the end of the bed, then pause for a moment as he looked up and down Sam's body.

"Yes, that's much better." He crawled back up the the bed and returned to his previous position, straddling Sam's hips. "Mmm. Much better."

Sam had to agree.

From somewhere, Larry produced the flower that Sam had picked that morning. He leaned over and playfully stuck it behind Sam's right ear, then followed with his mouth. He breathed in Sam's ear, making him shiver, then used his tongue to trace the shape of the tattoo below his ear. Sam didn't know if that had always been a sensitive spot for him, or if that had occurred because of the tattoo, but it was all he could do to keep from squirming under Larry's touch.

"That tickles," Sam said huskily.

Larry sat up slightly to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"In a good way," Sam continued, reaching out to draw Larry down into a kiss.

After a few minutes, Larry wriggled his way back out of the close embrace to go back to exploring Sam's tattoos. One at a time, in detail. He started again at the Omega symbol below Sam's ear, pausing to whisper, "Mine."

"Always," Sam replied.

When Larry reached the collection of tattoos on Sam's chest that indicated his oath to the Ha'la'tha, Sam stopped him.

"Hey, this is your day, shouldn't I be doing the work here, giving _you_ pleasure?"

Larry looked up at him and grinned. "Oh, but you are." 

The hungry look in Larry's eyes left Sam with no wish to interrupt him further, so he gladly gave himself up to whatever his husband was planning for him.

He was not disappointed.

\--- +++ ---

Some time later, after a mid-morning nap and a shower, they got dressed to go out.

"So what are your amazing plans for the rest of the day?" Larry asked as they were on their way out the front door.

"Oh, I thought we'd go for a drive, and..."

Larry listened attentively, nodding and smiling, but for him the details really didn't matter. All that mattered to him was this man who, despite outward appearances, had turned out to be the most loving husband he could imagine. He had to put up with a lot, living with Sam: the Ha'la'tha, constant intrusions from the Guatrau, Sam regularly coming home bleeding and injured, even Sam sending all of their money to the Tauron resistance. But when Sam looked at him like he was the only man on earth, and then proved that was how he felt by defying the Guatrau for one perfect day every year, well, Larry could put up with just about anything.


End file.
